


Wake Up Call

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Gabriel likes to provide the best way to wake up.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> short lil smut shot for spn kink bingo 2019   
> square filled: Somnophilia

Gabriel loved watching you sleep, so calm and at peace with the world. As you slept, your face showed no signs of the burdens you carried as a hunter. There was always a small smile on your face as you left behind the weight of the world in exchange for a few hours of slumber. He loved to spend the nighttime hours just memorizing your features, watching the steady rise and fall of your chest. Eventually, he was able to tell how close you were to waking up; the back and forth motion of your eyes signaling when your dream was coming to a close, or the slight shift and sigh you emitted a few minutes before your eyes fluttered open.

He was watching you again this morning, waiting for a sign that you would be waking soon. There, an increase of speed in the movement of your eyes telling him your REM cycle was nearing completion. As you slept, your head turned to the side, breathing out a contented sigh that made Gabriel’s wings flutter behind him, invisible but there all the same. His eyes flashed a faint blue as he bit his lip. It had been a while since he had woken you up in his special little way.

He slid himself down under the covers, making his way between your calves. You shifted slightly, half-registering the pressure you felt nudging your legs further apart. Gabriel trailed feather-light kisses up one leg, placing the faintest of nips to the inside of your thigh before turning to your other leg to do the same. He turned to face your center, nosing at the fabric of your panties to find you were already wet. Must’ve been some dream you were having.

Raising up on his elbows, Gabriel slowly pulled your panties down, your hips lifting subconsciously for him to guide them over your hips and down to your knees, leaving your bottom half exposed to him. He leaned in closer and rubbed his nose over your nub before spreading your lips open to him. He laved his tongue straight over your core, applying a faint pressure to your clit.

The sensations slowly began to rouse you from your dream as he slid his tongue inside you, the thumb of one hand rubbing slow, steady circles around your clit. You let out a faint moan, hips pushing downward automatically as he worked you up to a peak. Your eyelids fluttered, half-awake, then closed again as he slipped a finger inside you, crooking once he found that perfect spot.

Your moans became louder as you became more aware of what was going on, your hand searching under the covers for his head, your fingers latching on and gripping his hair. You began bucking up into him as you felt yourself climbing ever closer to your climax, your moans turning into a string of hushed obscenities.

“Oh, fuck. Gabriel, right there. Shit, so close, Gabriel. Fuck, gonna come, gonna-”

Gabriel latched onto your clit, sucking and nipping at it as he pumped two fingers in and out of your dripping cunt. His other hand snaked its way up your torso, seeking out a clothed nipple. He pinched the bud between his thumb and forefinger, and the extra sensation sent you tumbling over the precipice. You came, his name dripping off your lips like honey, as he lapped at your juices, his fingers still pumping within you to prolong your orgasm.

As you came down from your high, he slowly withdrew his fingers from your core and you tossed back the sheet as he raised his head. Looking up at you, that fire in his eyes, he licked his fingers clean before climbing up your body. He hooked a finger under your chin as he leaned down to kiss you, swallowing down your moan as you tasted yourself on his tongue. You soon pulled away, breathless.

“Good morning, y/n.”

“And a good morning to you too, Gabe. That was one heck of a wake up call.”

“I couldn’t help myself. You looked so delectable, sighing in your sleep like that. You looked like you were enjoying yourself before I even started. Tell me, what were you dreaming about?”

You bit your lip as you smirked at the golden-haired Archangel hovering above you. You pulled him in for another kiss as you muttered against his lips.

“Why don’t I show you? It’s a lot more fun than just telling you.”


End file.
